An electric device generally has a reset function, when the electronic device crashes due to improper operation or internal product problems, it is needed to start this reset function, that is, in the case of uninterruptible power supply, the electronic device can be restored to an initial state. In the related art, the reset in the electric device is usually implemented in a manner of a separate reset button or a toggle switch that is powered off. For example, for mobile phones and MP3, MP4, as well as other electric devices with a secondary battery, the reset is generally implemented via a reset hole, however, this approach requires the user to insert a small tool into the reset hole to tap to complete the reset, that is, the reset cannot be triggered without an appropriate external tool, and therefore is inconvenient. Some tablet PCs and other devices also try to add an additional reset button to achieve the reset function, however, the disadvantage of this approach is that the additional reset button will affect the appearance of the device design, and the separate reset button is easy to be false triggered in daily use and is inconvenient.